


Interview at Eleven

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Derek is a Broadway actor, First Meetings, M/M, Stiles is a reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is being interviewed for his award winning performance.  He kinda has a thing for the reporter interviewing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview at Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21. Getting closer. Sort of.

Derek smiles as he sits down behind a table. He's being interviewed for his award winning performance in a new Broadway play and for the first time he's looking forward to meeting a reporter. The reporter he's meeting is Stiles Stilinski, a man whose interviews and reviews are somewhat legendary in actor circles, not to mention Stiles is gorgeous and Derek's wanted to ask him out for ages. Now he finally has his opportunity. 

He looks up when Stiles walks in and he licks his lips. "Hi."

"Mr. Hale, it's nice to meet you," Stiles says, shaking his hand before he takes a seat. "Thank you for agreeing to this interview. I know it's not usual for actors to agree to interviews when their play has run its course."

"I was happy to meet you. I've read a lot of your interviews and reviews. You're one of the best." Derek gestures to the bottles of water. "Thirsty?"

Stiles shakes his head and pulls out his recorder. "Are you ready to start?"

Derek nods. "Whenever you are."

Stiles smiles and starts asking his questions, which Derek answers as best he can. As they near the end of the interview, where Stiles is thanking Derek for the interview, Derek tilts his head. "Would you like to go out with me? Dinner and a play or movie or maybe just a walk in the park?"

Stiles flushes, ducking his head. "I'd like that."

"Good. Tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

Derek smiles at Stiles. "Good."

_end_


End file.
